Forever Yours
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: She was made in the fires of Hades. Bred to be his pet, his servant and his toy. However, she felt that she was worth more than that; she loved him and was loyal in ways others were not. This brings about her own pain when the Marked Warrior eventually rises above her God. AresXOC.


**Forever Yours**

**Disclaimer: **This was an older fic I had written and wanted to post; it was written back when I was very much in to God of War. I thought it might be cool to post it and see what you guys think. This falls under an M to be safe. There is a mature moment, but not as descriptive as you'd expect.

_"Man is an animal which, alone among the animals, refuses to be satisfied by the fulfillment of animal desires."_

-Alexander Graham Bell (1847 - 1922)

_"True strength lies in submission which permits one to dedicate his life, through devotion, to something beyond himself."_

-Henry Miller

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_"There is a price to pay for everything you gain."_

-Ares, God of War

_Underworld_

"It's happened..."

Lord Hades towered over the crackling flames of the burning Cerberus carcass, the flames casting an eerie glow across his black, metal helmet. It had been a shame to lose his dearest pet, but the thing was growing old and weak. Surely there would be a way to prevent them from aging after every hundred years. His wife, Persephone stood at his side, observing the burning corpse with dismay on her lovely features. Even when in distress or upset, Persephone was always capable of seeming beautiful.

"What is it, my husband?" she said, with a biting edge to her voice.

She always spoke to Hades with misery, disrespect and hatred even to light degrees to prevent the Gods from becoming too angry, but the God of the Underworld did not seem to let it bother him at all. He loved Persephone with every ounce of Olympian blood that coursed through his wretched veins. Nothing that she said or did could change what he felt for her. Hades loved her more than his own life and that was plenty enough to satisfy himself for a lifetime.

Hades waved a hand and the flames seemed to cool into an icy blue. Despite that, they were still very hot and to a mortal, the flesh would melt into nothing. "Witness the birth...of the new child..." he told his wife, "My dear nephew will be most pleased..."

"Ares?" Persephone snipped, disbelief ringing out of her lovely voice, "What good could that barbarian do with this creature?"

Hades chuckled dryly at her words. He felt the exact same way, but a command was a command, especially from his brother, the Ruler of Olympus. "Zeus has commanded it of me, Persephone. Ares will have his toy to play with, so long as he uses her for the purposes meant to serve Olympus."

"Her?"

"Indeed. I have made it so that she is a woman. She would be easier to control."

Persephone curled her nose at such a remark, despite the fact that Hades had obviously not intended it so. She obviously didn't appreciate the fact that Hades was sending a jibe her way and didn't even realize it. She turned with a huff and stormed out of the chambers with disgust. Her black robes trailed a searing path behind her that seemed to stretch her shadow to unholy lengths and made her seem larger than usual.

"Let us hope she is everything you want her to be!" she called, over her shoulder.

Hades sighed softly at the bitter comment before lifting his head as a clear image appeared above him, revealing the wrinkled, bearded face of his brother, Zeus. _"Hades, come to Olympus now. Ares awaits your arrival and I do believe that he will wait no longer."_

"Let him wait. I am not finished." Hades didn't seem to enjoy being pestered by his war-like nephew.

Zeus' aged features seemed to prick up slightly with amusement, but Hades knew that his younger brother was generally not the kind to be amused by really anything. His dark beard of clouds whitened, showing that he was in unusually bright spirits today. _"My son can be quite unruly, Hades, but hurry here soon lest I have to chain him to his bed."_

_That would be quite a sight to behold_... the God of the Underworld thought.

"I will arrive shortly, great Sky-father," Hades promised.

The vision of Zeus shimmered and disappeared; Hades stared down at the dying blue flames in silence for a long time, waiting. Then, after a moment, he reached beneath the burned flesh and charred bone, pulling something small out from it. New life blossomed inside the old, like a Phoenix rising from the ashes of its own corpse. A chuckle of pride at his newest creation escaped him and he lifted his head toward the perpetual black clouds of Tartarus that roared in the distance of his chambers.

_I do hope you enjoy her...nephew..._

_Olympus_

The Messenger of the Gods was lounging comfortably against a marble pillar, staring down the cliffs of Olympus while flipping a coin up and down in his hands. He smiled that cheerful smile of his toward Athena, who stood beside Zeus as they awaited Hades' arrival. Zeus sat upon his throne with a regal look of authority and pride, the way that he always had. He did not take heart to Hermes' mischief, but Athena caught his look and grimaced, moving her gaze away.

"Hermes, if you have a condition with your eyes, perhaps my sword can easily correct it for you?" she threatened calmly.

"Not at all, sister!" Hermes teased, wiggling his backside into the stone in a rather crude gesture, "I am simply admiring your perfection from afar. Is that such a crime?"

Athena ignored him when Hades approached the group of Gods who had gathered with intrigue to witness the new pet. He was holding something in his arms wrapped in a black cloth and it seemed to move and shift somewhat. Ares was approaching from his bedchambers, impatience on his fiery face.

"Let us see at last!" he said.

There was a smile in Hades' voice. "Hold out your hands, my nephew."

Ares paused in his steps. Confusion lit the God of War's face at the strange command, but nonetheless, he slowly held out both of his muscular arms. Hades placed the wrapped offering into them and held up a hand. "Oh, and be wary, she bites."

Ares frowned down at the offering; an infant. A small, wrinkled creature that looked puny and weak as any mortal man. It had the brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen and soft black hair that shined like the purest of Onyx. He had never seen a child quite as beautiful, even he, the God of Slaughter had to confess, but this was not what he had requested and surely his uncle would have the decency to know that.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled, glaring at Hades. The flames in his beard seemed to intensify with his anger, blistering the air around it.

Hermes leaned over Ares' shoulder to peer at the child in his hands. "Oh! What a charming creature!" he gushed. "It looks remarkably like those little Cyclops that lurk the bowels of your little hole, doesn't it, Lord of the Underworld?"

Hades inclined his head at the remark with obvious boredom.

"She must be properly taken care of, Ares," Zeus told his son, his beard darkening somewhat with displeasure at his son's less-than-grateful attitude. Small, ribbons of lightning danced briefly through the skies of Olympus. "Hades was kind enough to bless you with such a gift upon YOUR request, so you should express your gratitude for this!"

Athena caught a look of loathing that touched her brother's eyes. She could see the storm of anger raging through him and literally see the cords of muscle straining as he resisted the urge to vocalize his displeasure, but he calmed himself and nodded once to Zeus.

"Of course...father. It would honor me." he said, and his tone was carefully respectful, but Athena sensed nothing but fury in it.

The threat was gone and Zeus seemed to appreciate Ares' acceptance, regardless of his tone. The skies disappeared of a possible storm.

Ares stared down at the child in his massive hands, frowning down at it. The creature seemed to smile up at him, content with the heat of his beard rather than repelled by it. The creature moved ever so gently in his clutches and attempted to play with the fiery beard, but Ares leaned his head back, out of reach. Hah. Such a tiny thing. Ares could crush it with both hands without even trying and spill its blood all over. But to this end, he could be dodging silly lightning bolts from his father for centuries if he tried. Ares had no need for such a trifle at the moment and it was not worth it. After all, it wasn't as if he feared Zeus, he would just rather save the moment for a suitable time.

He felt a sharp prickle in his thumb and pulled back, glaring down at the creature before bringing his furious gaze up to Hades. "The little maggot has bitten me!"

"I warned you that she would..."

Ares, disgusted by Hades' humor turned and the other Gods immediately moved around him so that they could observe the child. Helios seemed to smile at it while Artemis petted its tiny head with one finger. Aphrodite carefully took the infant from him and smiled brightly.

"Oh, she's so beautiful!" she sighed; she laughed when the child attempted to play with her hair, "She has the ravenous desires of my children, I see!"

Ares whipped his fiery locks scornfully. "She is nothing like Zora and Lora!"

Aphrodite tickled the baby's nose and it giggled, grabbing her finger with both of its tiny hands. Ares rumbled deeply with disdain. "Goddess of Love, will you waste another second with this nonsense or will you allow for her to bite you as she has done me?"

Strangely enough, the baby did not even attempt to bite Aphrodite but cooed with contentment. Aphrodite chuckled softly and stroked its tiny head. "Now you see, Ares?" she said, giving him a seductive smile from her batting eyelashes, "It just takes a woman's touch..."

Ares looked momentarily flustered by her expression but instead, he rumbled and looked away. Helios caught the look that the Goddess had given him and frowned suspiciously. It was strange to see Aphrodite looking at Ares in such a way when she was already wed to Hephaestus. His suspicions would have to be put on hold for now, of course. As the all-seeing God, he knew that something was going on, but he wouldn't inform the Smith just yet until his suspicions were verified.

"What shall we call you, my sweet little one?" Aphrodite wondered, staring down at the child as if she were her own.

"It doesn't matter!" Ares snapped.

Aphrodite smiled at him before giving the child a gentle kiss on its pale forehead. "Let you be known as Callidora..." she sighed, "The Gift of Beauty..."

O

As the months ticked by, Callidora grew much faster than any mortal or immortal; she learned the ways of the God and Goddess of War during her growth. Athena made attempts to teach her the ways of justice and wisdom, but Callidora seemed to prefer the methods of Ares over her.

Even on a day that was not for training, Callidora seemed to desire fighting more than anything else. Zeus did not rebuke her particularly because she enjoyed tormenting the humans and did not make a mess of things for him to clean up. She was always mindful of her hunting.

"Where is Callidora?" Ares snapped, glaring toward the Messenger of the Gods.

Hermes waved his caduceus wand toward the larger God. He was grinning with amusement. "Your precious pet has gone off in search of another mortal to feed upon."

Ares smiled at the thought and put his hands on his hips. Callidora was certainly a ravenous creature. Not that he had his complaints. "Ahh, she has learned well from her master."

"Oh! But it gets better!" Hermes continued, grinning broadly, "She comes right now to bring YOU an offering instead."

Hermes seemed eager to witness what would happen this time, but Ares did not. In fact, he did not enjoy the idea of a mortal dragged up here regardless of what he had done or what would interest him. Callidora had better have intentions to devour this one, otherwise he would simply have more of a mess to clean up. His father would be certain of that.

The ground slightly trembled and over the edge of the balcony emerged a massive hound that stood nearly several grown men taller than Ares. It was covered in thick black fur with a massive metal collar around its neck, bearing the mark of the God of War. The hound also had large tipped ears and black Onyx claws sharp enough to rend metal. Ares stood calmly before the creature and noticed the weak, blood-soaked human flesh bag in its teeth.

"Callidora, bringing home strays are we?" he murmured, with mild displeasure.

The hound-Callidora lowered her bright, slit blue eyes for a brief moment before spitting the human out of her mouth, dropping it to the floor. It was a man, no doubt, dressed in Athenian clothing. Ares smiled broadly to himself. Ahh, so she had prowled his sister's city. That served to be even better for him and changed his whole opinion on the matter. Child's play, but no doubt she had caused fear in HIS name instead of that wretched bitch's, Athena. He would have to reward her for that later.

The man was weak from puncture wounds of Callidora's teeth and bleeding out quite heavily. Ares grabbed him by one arm and dragged him to his feet.

"What is your name, mortal?" he demanded.

The man whimpered in terror in the presence of Ares. "G-God of War?"

"As I recall, that is a title served only to myself and no other," Ares sneered, with cruel contempt, "What is your name? I will not ask again."

"Ph-Phineas!" the man sputtered.

Such a weak display. Ares was disgusted by the cowardly act. The man was drenched in his own blood and shaking from head to toe like a frightened piece of meat. Callidora hissed menacingly at him and Phineas cried out with terror, glancing back at the monster.

"Why has my pet gone through such trouble to bring you here?" Ares questioned.

Hermes sat at the side, grinning broadly. Athena was approaching at a distance and noticed the scene. Her eyes widened in horror. "Brother!" she shouted.

Ares' beard flashed bright and he glared toward her with murder. He looked ready to lunge at her at any second. "This does not concern you, Athena!" he spat, "Stay away... Your foul, frigid stench of corruption is enough to fester in my nostrils and cloud my very head."

"As I recall, that human man is an Athenian, which does make him my concern!" Athena said, just as loudly, "Let him go!"

Callidora's haunches rose and she pulled her lips back in a hostile snarl. Obviously, she was being roused by Ares' fury and it became her own as well. Athena paid no mind to the hound, but at the same time, she maintained distance from her war-like brother to avoid conflict. Ares was more willing to plunge his sword through her than talk. Instead, she looked at Callidora and gave Ares and equally hard stare.

"Calm yourself, brother!" she insisted, "Can't you see that Callidora can sense your emotions as well? You're rousing her anger as well."

Ares looked down at the man, and then his eyes moved to the creature beside him. "Callidora, resume your form," he commanded, giving Athena a sharp glare, "It seems that the sow wishes to know why you have brought this maggot here."

His voice was completely sarcastic and biting as always when it came to his sister. Callidora relaxed her haunches and hung her great head before the hound vanished in a puff of black smoke and was replaced with the shape of a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that trailed down her back and shoulders in lengthy wisps. She was dressed in black robes with shoulder and chest armor similar to Ares'. Her piercing blue eyes flickered toward Athena with irritation.

Athena approached her with more calm and consideration. "Great Hound of War," she said, gently and with respect, "Please, tell me why you have brought this poor soul here in such a condition. Surely what he has done does not merit such a fate."

Callidora looked at both God and Goddess of War as they stared at her, waiting for an explanation. When she spoke, her voice rang out like brass bells.

"He spoke of a disturbing prophecy that I felt should gather the attention of all of us, my lord and lady," she told them, "A prophecy foretelling of the fall of Olympus."

Ares and Athena looked stunned by this new knowledge. Hermes frowned at her as if she had spoken great blasphemy. "What are you blathering on about?" he snapped, "Olympus would never fall! What could cause such a collapse?"

Callidora gestured to the man. "Ask him."

The three Gods stared down at the man with gazes' cold enough to shatter the gaze of Medusa herself. Phineas trembled. "Th-The oracle of the city!" he stammered, "She-She spoke of a Marked Warrior bringing about the fall of Olympus and its Gods! I brought the information to others, that's all! I swear it!"

"We must inform the King of the Gods of this," Athena said, "This will not bode well for us should this warrior succeed."

Ares chuckled coldly and grabbed the poor mortal by his arm. "I should tell father of this. You certainly will not get the approval that is mine alone!"

Athena stared at him in disbelief. "This matter concerns us ALL!" she insisted, "How could you be concerned over petty approval when there is much more at stake!"

"No matter. I will still be the one to give FATHER the message!"

Callidora followed the three Gods as Phineas was dragged to the Audience Chamber where Zeus resided on his throne. He frowned at the squirming human in Ares' grip and his beard of clouds darkened. Lightning danced through the skies and storms raged through the Mediterranean. A mortal here on Olympus without his knowledge? Who would dare have such audacity to allow a mortal here without his consent?

"I do, my lord..."

Callidora knelt before Zeus on both knees and the God rose from his throne. "Why have you deliberately done such a thing, Callidora?" he demanded, his great voice echoing richly off of the walls. He looked to be ready to strike her at any second. "This action has violated every-"

"I have done this with good reason, my lord," Callidora continued, "I surely would have not done such a thing otherwise."

Zeus seemed just as tense with that knowledge, but the lightning across the sky seemed to dissipate slightly now, but the clouds were still as dark as ever. He resumed his place at his throne and placed his hands on the armrests.

"Continue..." he said, his voice dark.

Callidora gestured to Phineas. "I was performing my duty as an observer of the human race as taught by my less volatile mentor, Lady Athena and to maintain justice." She paused briefly as Ares chuckled at the jibe before continuing. "This man was discussing a prophecy with another and so I followed him to the outskirts of the city where I took him down. I will also point out that my form nor was my position jeopardized by others."

Zeus stroked his beard and considered that. "Hmm...I suppose that is true..."

Phineas knelt before Zeus beseechingly. "Please mighty Zeus, have mercy!" he pleaded, "I did nothing wrong to slander the Gods in any way!"

Zeus ignored his pleas. "Where is this warrior to be raised?"

"S-Sparta...the Marked One is to be a Spartan warrior of exceptional strength!"

Zeus looked toward Athena and Ares. "Both of you will fetch the warrior and take him to Hades."

"What?" Both God and Goddess of War looked shocked.

"This will not be open for argument;" Zeus told them sternly, "The both of you have become a nuisance with your constant squabbles and fighting. Find this warrior the prophecy foretells; take him to the Underworld so that he can never come to bring war upon us!"

Ares growled deeply and Athena grimaced with pain. "Father..."

"I said, it is not open for argument!" Zeus waved his hand, as if he was swatting a bothersome fly. Phineas trembled at the powerful snap and Zeus seemed to remember him crouched there; he glanced back at Callidora. "Tell me, Callidora, have you fed?"

"No, my lord."

"Then you may take him..."

Phineas looked up with horror as Callidora roared loudly, shifting into her massive hound form and diving right for him. His scream was abruptly silenced and replaced with the sound of meat tearing and wet blood spraying the floors.

O

Bathing became a lovely reprieve after she had fed once more today. That mortal warrior-as the prophecy had stated-was suffering in the Underworld. It was no doubt currently the focus of every Olympian here. They seemed more at ease now about it too. Callidora didn't enjoy talking about mortals so very much. They were a bore and meant only to feed her. She did envy them to an extent. Their ignorance was their bliss. They walked about with no knowledge of their own weakness.

"I must say, I enjoy the view from back here!"

Callidora sighed skeptically, running the washcloth up and down her pristine leg. "And here I was under the assumption that you mercilessly preyed on Athena's Virginity alone, Hermes..."

The Messenger of the Gods was leaning against the entrance of the bathing chambers, arms folded across his chest. He grinned broadly and tilted his head to one side, studying her beautiful form. "Come now, I don't simply share my attractions to just one beautiful woman, Callidora!"

That comment made her smile somewhat, but she didn't dare let him see it and kept her back to him. She was almost flattered by the compliment, despite where its source came from. "I see. So...you believe me to be beautiful do you?"

She turned and stepped out of the water, letting it cascade down her naked, exposed skin and shining black hair. Hermes smiled at the view and took a deep inhale. It had been a while since any woman other than Athena made his very blood run hot and faster than he himself could run. So much flesh...so much to explore that had yet to be explored...Callidora read the glimmer of hunger in his beady eyes and smiled broadly.

"Hades has certainly crafted a fine woman," he said, stretching his arms and flexing his muscles in an attempt to display his muscular, lithe form for her, "Truly one to rival even Aphrodite!"

Callidora chuckled softly. NOW he was just being coy. "You exaggerate."

"Perhaps I do," Hermes said, dropping his hands at his sides, "But I know beauty when I see it. True beauty is in the eyes of those who behold them."

Interesting. Callidora sauntered toward him, swaying her hips from side-to-side. His hot, masculine scent was overpowering her nostrils and searing her brain, filled with various emotions like hunger, lust and of course, vanity, but not the kind that could generally be harmful. He believed himself to be worthy of her virtue, to be the first that she would have. Perhaps he was. He did see her to be more than just an animal. He had even said so himself that she was a woman, not just a pet.

Callidora was beginning to feel at odds with herself particularly because of her need to feel treated as more than just the dog of the Gods.

"Do you truly think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

Hermes seemed to move slightly in his steps, uncertain of whether or not he should touch her, but wanting to do so. His charm, humor and wit seemed to disappear and replace with doubt. He feared that his brother Ares would become angry with him for touching her in such a way. Sure, the God of War would never catch him even if he tried, but even HE could only run for so long and he didn't want to become a target for fireballs or his sword.

"Yes..." His jaw set tightly.

It was silly to feel uneasy of himself and even so quickly a time. So uncharacteristic of him. Her smell...She smelled of fruit and various sweet bathing oils, no doubt some of lady Aphrodite's things borrowed from her chambers, not at all like sulfur and blood the way her animal form carried. He didn't doubt that she was beautiful like this, but how could something so lovely change into such a monstrous, blood-soaked form?

Hermes made a satisfied sound when she moved her hands against the plains of his torso and the lines in his neck. Normally he didn't trust one with such long, blackened nails-harder than the finest of jewels-to go anywhere near his neck, but her touch was becoming more than he could bear. And to think that he had numerous women before and here he was trembling like a frigid virgin about to engage in his first time!

Callidora smiled and made a soft, purring sound, reminding him of the call of a lioness in heat, her chest rubbing against his in agonizingly slow circles. She ran her hands through his fiery hair, making his head tilt back a bit. He rumbled softly with pleasure, aching to take her here on the floor, but knowing that if he did, she would surely attack him. Callidora was much like his sister, Athena. She would rather be the one in control.

"You are a fine male, Hermes..." she crooned, her lips close to his neck, "A fine one indeed. Not as useless as they make you seem."

What was it about her that made him lose his wits? She behaved much like the Goddess of Love and he knew better than to go anywhere near her. Callidora did spend time with her...or perhaps it was her animal nature? Hermes couldn't think straight with her leg moving toward dangerously close areas and her lips on his neck. He reached behind him to find something to balance on and felt the alabaster walls against his back.

Callidora sniffed him slightly and he wondered if he smelled unpleasant for her to do that a lot, but then she smiled at him with those lovely pouty lips and her hands began to undo the ties around his belt. He was actually curious to wonder what they would taste like. He leaned forward to steal a kiss, but she pulled her head away and inhaled the base of his neck, an attempt to distract him from the task of her hands.

"You won't need this."

Hermes' head spun and he felt as if he were drunk on Ambrosia. The air felt heavier than before and a smell sweeter than anything he had ever smelled before filled his head. "Am I awake?" he whispered, to himself, "Am I asleep?"

Callidora smiled and her hands seemed eager to touch his skin.

"Ares...he would be angry..." Hermes managed, smiling with pride, "That I had you first..."

Then, no sooner had he said that, the fantastic, sensual dream world that he had entered was abruptly yanked away from him. He watched Callidora's eyes flicker like flame with some form of realization that was never there before and before he knew it, he was shoved from the bathing chambers with the force of a Titan itself.

O

Callidora rested on the marble floor of Ares' chambers in her animal form, making every attempt to sleep. It was difficult because she felt hungry again. Grumbling softly, the Hound of War rose and patted through the pale white halls, her tail whipping back and forth. She could hear Helios in his own chambers, polishing his shield. She poked her head in and watched him with a dull snort. The God of the Sun looked up at her.

"Callidora, what is it?" he asked.

She made a gruff sound and continued on. Helios frowned at her departure and resumed polishing for a few moments before he slowly rose from his spot and decided to follow. Callidora did not rebuke him for it. The God of the Sun could do as he wished. She did not feel intimidated by him.

There was a smell now. A ripe smell of sex that lingered heavy in the air. Callidora could taste its bitter tinge on her tongue. Curious by the familiar smells of her master Ares, she decided to investigate the matter. Her journey led her to Aphrodite's chambers and she observed the pair engaging in sexual acts. Her nostrils fluttered and her blue eyes darkened somewhat.

Aphrodite sighed with pleasure, letting her hands run down the length of Ares' muscular back. She looked beyond his shoulder and smiled, knowing full well who was there.

"Ares...wait..."

The words were so off-the-wall from the Goddess that Ares frowned down at her. "What?" he snapped.

"We have an audience." Aphrodite didn't seem the least bit upset either, smiling gently. As the Goddess of Love, she was not shamed by such things as voyeurism.

Ares scowled furiously and looked over his shoulder toward the double doors that led out of her chambers. "Who would dare observe us?" he bellowed, reaching over the bed for his massive sword. "I will slit their throats for such-"

Aphrodite smiled and sat up, rustling the silken fabric beneath her; she caressing his shoulders and the muscle that was tensing. She made a pouty expression when he refused to be comforted. "Oh, do be gentle, God of War...she is harmless. She will not tell a soul about our escapades..."

"She?"

"Indeed. I've known about her presence. I understand that she is jealous..."

Ares' fiery beard whipped as he glared back at her. "Who?" he snapped, "Jealous of me?"

Aphrodite lounged like a contented lioness against her various pillows and stretched. "No. Of me..." She smiled as she said this.

Ares looked astounded by this. That alone suggested that whoever watched them wanted HIM to take them. Ares was never too certain of such things as petty as love and attraction for he was not raised on such nuisances. Although he was particularly curious by this.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Aphrodite fingered with a tie along the side of her pillow, smiling coyly and dodging that question. "I understand jealousy all-too-well, my dear lover," she told him, "In fact, we speak to one another right now. She does not understand..."

Ares wanted to charge through the door and rip the throat of the little spy out, but Aphrodite sensed this and held his arm to the bed cushions. "Oh please, do not be so angry!" she told him, smiling that same sweet smile she was famous for, "I find it rather cute. She envies me and wishes to take my place beneath you."

"Enough!" Ares growled, rising. He began to fit his armor on. "I will not be subject to this embarrassment any longer!"

Aphrodite sighed with regal pity before rolling onto her stomach and fingering with some more pillows. She glanced over toward the Hyperion Gate that would lead her to her useless husband. Oh well, surely he understood that she needed a REAL man instead of his utter uselessness. Should she have felt guilty for her misdoings? Probably. Her marriage to that wretched oaf was not of her choice, after all, so she had no real ill-feelings about it.

"Such a waste..." she mused, aloud, rolling onto her back.

Helios looked over at Callidora. "I will inform Hephaestus of this horrible act," he said, "Will you accompany me as my witness?"

Callidora gave a gruff snort at him before turning and hopping down from her perch. Mentally, she shared a communication with the God of the Sun.

"Why will you not?" Helios demanded, "Surely you understand that this could devastate him!"

Callidora bared her teeth and hissed at him before skulking away. Helios scowled after her, waving one hand in the air. "Fine then!" he spat, "Walk away with your tail between your legs, dog! I will reveal the truth to the one who clearly deserves it!"

Callidora flicked her tail at him, a clear sign of disrespect. Helios scoffed with disgust before turning and walking away toward another gate situated at the foot of a balcony edge. He would give Hephaestus the truth. Fallen or not, he deserved to know that his wife was unfaithful to him.

O

"Callidora!"

Ares had summoned her to his chambers with a surprisingly calm attitude. The woman immediately moved before him as she had been commanded to do ever since her youth. "Yes, Lord Ares?"

The God of War squinted at her. "Kneel..."

She did not hesitate to do so, kneeling in a way that brought her face toward the cold marble floors.

"Callidora...my coupling with Aphrodite has reached the ears of my father," he said, his voice filled with a buried anger that sounded ready to burst forth, "Would you happen to know anything about HOW he had come to know of this matter?"

"It was Helios, my lord," Callidora told him, "He is all-seeing, surely you understand."

"Yes, I know," Ares grumbled, "But he would have a reason to go looking..."

Callidora felt her tongue going dry. She did not lift her head to see what her master would look like. Ares squinted down at her for a moment before continuing.

"Do you believe him?"

"If his eye is all seeing, there would be nothing to disapprove of, forgive me for saying such..."

"Yes...that is true..."

The God of War rested on his throne, one hand stroking his fiery beard. Callidora peeked one eye through her black locks to see what he was thinking of. He looked to be in deep...very deep thought and she winced inwardly. What if he discovered her spying on him? Surely she would be punished for such a thing. Callidora was no weakling. She accepted punishment and took it without question. She would just hate for her master to never trust her again.

"Callidora...what say you on the matter?" Ares asked, his voice low.

"I cannot say," Callidora answered carefully, "A slave is not her own master."

Ares smiled and stood up from his throne, satisfied with the response. "Well said."

He was always willing to forget much of anything else when it came to ultimate subservience and respect. He gestured for Callidora to rise and she did.

"Let us go to father then."

Days went by and the incident that had taken place was eventually overlooked by everyone. Zeus no longer saw it necessary to cause problems with the Gods over such a simple matter as Ares and Aphrodite copulating with one another.

Hermes made several mocking sounds and ghostly noises to tease Helios and the God of the Sun simply glared at him. "Oh please, you must inform me of my coming future, great and mighty sunspot!" he gushed. "Should I be frightened?"

"Perhaps you should; for I shall predict your future of being struck down by a ball of fire at my command!" Helios shot back.

Hermes chuckled and grinned at the threat. "Ooh, is your aim as good as your threats, because if so, then I have nothing to fear!"

Helios glared at him with annoyance before staring down the mountain of Olympus to Callidora who marched through Olympia in her monstrous hound form, dragging the carcass of another poor soul up the mountain. He sighed and shook his head.

"She is back," he said, "And she looks to be in dark spirits today..."

Hermes shook his head. "Oh, I don't know why she torments herself so. I could relieve her of her frustrations, but she refuses me!"

Callidora climbed over the balcony edge and the two Gods watched her drag the blood-drenched corpse to her bed chambers. She gave them a burning look before the doors slammed shut behind her. Ares followed behind not too long after, knocking on the doors with a heavy fist.

"Callidora, open the doors. I must speak with you immediately!" No reply. His fiery beard burned with his rage and his words practically shook the foundations of Olympus. "OPEN THEM NOW BEFORE I TEAR THEM DOWN WITH MY BARE HANDS!" He glared at the other two Gods, practically seething. "Is there something that you wish to add?" They shook their heads. "THEN BE GONE WITH YOU!" He glared after them as they walked away, Hermes muttering a jibe in departure. He snarled to himself, waiting for the doors to open. "When I am finished with that dog, my uncle will have wished that he delivered her to me on a plate!"

The doors opened and Ares stepped inside. He glared down at Callidora as she chewed silently on the corpse, curled on the marble floor of her chambers with her tail swishing back and forth. She lifted her eyes meekly to him but refused to speak, even in mind.

"If you will not speak to me in this form, resume your other form and speak!" he commanded.

He was angry. Angry because of what he had just recently heard. Aphrodite had finally told him that it was SHE who had spied and Callidora had attempted to avoid the confrontation because of her own shame. What it seemed that she failed to mention was that Callidora wanted him. So Ares was still under the idea that Callidora had simply spied for malicious reasons.

He grabbed her by her collar and shoved her hard against the floor to the point that the marble actually cracked beneath her. "DO IT!"

Callidora shuddered beneath his grip before her hound form disappeared and was replaced with her human form. She had her eyes cast down in shame and unable to look at him.

"Will you not speak then?" Ares thundered, his grip on her collar never loosening. She was sure that he would snap her neck in two. "SPEAK! I have taught you to face your enemy, not cringe from them! Are you a coward now as well as a sneak?"

"No, my lord..."

Ares snarled and released his mighty grip on her collar. He was so close that he practically pinned her to the wall with his massive shape. "I blame my bitch of a sister for this!" he spat, glaring over his shoulder as if he was ready to find Athena and kill her himself. Given his temper, he probably would have. "She has taught you to be a little corrupting spy! It has clouded your rational judgment and made you to act as she has!"

Callidora shook her head still refusing to look up. Her stomach bent and twisted into horrible knots. "N-No, my lord, that isn't true."

Ares spun around with a snarl and slammed his massive hand against the wall nearest her ear. "Then why don't you tell me what the truth is!" he commanded, his beard flaring like the sun and his eyes dark with rage, "Give me a good reason for your treachery or I may consider sending you back to my uncle in pieces!"

"There was no treachery, God of War..." Callidora told him, quietly, "I...I was wrong to have watched you. I had no ill-intent in doing so."

"Then you delight on the perversion of observation!"

"No."

Ares looked impatient. Never a good thing. His next words hissed out of him through his clenched teeth. "Then why did you spy on me?"

Callidora opened her mouth to speak, but her words would not come out. She tried again and stared at the floor, but Ares grabbed her collar and forcefully made her look back up at him. She looked like a child who had been slapped for no reason. "I...I was..." she began, shaking.

"Yes?" Ares hissed.

"I... I confess myself...envious of her..." Callidora admitted.

Ares stared at her for a long, hard time. She watched his black eyes observing her face, looking for any falsehoods. Finally, he pulled away from her and shook his head, the anger slowly draining from his face. There seemed to be some form of amusement there now. He tilted his head and studied her face, the angry glow in his bear dimming now.

"You were jealous." he said.

"Yes..."

"Of her."

"Yes..."

"Because I was with her and not you."

"Yes..."

Callidora lowered her head and expected to be struck for her foolishness. Instead, when Ares spoke again, his voice was mildly more quiet now and she was not hit. He sounded intrigued, but only for a moment.

"How long?" Ares asked.

"A long time," she admitted.

"And do you want me now?"

Callidora felt her own body react to the deeply-rumbled request. She shut her eyes and felt his large hand against her collar again, holding her in her spot so that she couldn't move. It was hard, but that was fine with her. She didn't mind it. "Yes..." she purred.

"Why should I grant you your request?" Ares sneered, "You are a pet, after all. My pet."

Callidora stifled a gasp when she felt him draw closer. "I'm a woman too..."

Ares tsked slightly at the response, as if it didn't impress him. She felt his blistering beard close to her face now and didn't open her eyes. Something in them she feared to see. She was afraid of the disgust that he might have. "I'll hurt you."

"Pain is its own reward."

"I could rip you in half."

"I will heal."

There was no doubt about such a thing. Callidora was a durable creature who had taken far worse abuse in her training than what they were about to engage in. Her ribs had been broken seventeen times, her skin slashed and ripped and her muscles bruised. Nothing brought her down. Ares had always trained her to be the strongest of his army, to never falter and to swear undying obedience to him and him alone. It was a way to dismiss the authority of his father and uncles.

Ares could taste the smell of her the same way that Hermes had in the bathing chambers. His eyes closed for a brief moment to take in the undoubtedly sweet smell; finally he opened them and they were gold, passionate and savage.

"So be it."

Callidora didn't care if he broke her ribs. She didn't care that he left bruises. She didn't care if he was passionate to the point that bordered on violence. Even more, the blood that stained her robes and hair seemed to only add to the experience for her. The smell...the violence... Callidora was broken that day, taken and ravaged in a way that she had only dreamed about and it left her feeling more satisfied than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Open your eyes..." she pleaded, after a long silence was passing.

His eyes remained closed. He growled at her. "Why?"

"I want to see you."

"No."

"Please..."

"I said, no."

"...Please..."

He moved harshly. "Do not test me."

"Why? Am I not beautiful?"

Hissing furiously, Ares finally opened his eyes at the sensual attempt to sound as erotic as possible. He glared at her for a long time, the yellow of his eyes flaring brightly with his great mane of hair. He studied her ravished expression, the smell of her that overpowered his senses. She blinked for a moment and her features revealed a hidden energy that threatened to burst forth. A strength that she seemed to be holding back. That was odd for her to do considering she never did something like that.

"Would my lord wish for me to behave like himself?" she asked.

Violent? Aphrodite had never acted violent with him during their couplings. She enjoyed violence, but never had she behaved in the same way. She gave him submission, exquisite passion and love, but never violence. It occurred to him that Callidora was acting the same way that Aphrodite was because of her jealousy for her. She tried to play the role because she had seen him with her. Hm. That was interesting to see what could come out of it.

He didn't respond to her question, but he did stop moving within her. She waited for him, but he did not answer. Cautious, she decided to try and touch him. The entire time, he had done the work and she simply laid back to let him stay in control. When she touched his collar bone, he made a rough, low sound in his throat, feeling the sharpness of her nails graze his skin. Somewhat encouraged by the reaction, Callidora traced the tip of her nail over the smoothness of his lips.

He looked angry, but he did not try to stop her.

"My lord, I will do what you wish..." she told him, softly.

Ares' eyes glittered for a moment before he chuckled softly. "Heh. Very well. Let us see if you can keep up with me."

After that, Callidora was a beast unleashed. Her nails dug marks into his shoulders and back, causing the God of War to occasionally snarl at her. Savagery was all their coupling consisted of, but Ares didn't seem to mind this at all. He especially liked it when she would touch his face. The burning of his beard that blistered her skin did not seem to bother her; being born of fire itself ensured that.

"I am faithful to you until the end..." Callidora finally whispered.

"Yes." Ares snarled, getting close to that pivotal end.

When it finally came, he let out a passionate roar, tossing back his head. Callidora watched the sight with a deep sound of her own, pleased and delighted that she could cause her lord to have such a reaction. She also felt partially smug for it as well because SHE had done this to him. She had been the cause of his pleasure and she had satisfied him as a WOMAN, not as a pet.

O

It was strange how long time had passed since their coupling. Ares hadn't looked at her since then, but his attentions were obviously diverted to a warrior who had pleaded for his mercy and strength to stop his enemies. Callidora had found amusement in this, but Ares gradually grew concerned by the warrior who was slowly making his way to find Pandora's Box.

"I must go, Callidora," Ares had told her, in a strangely gentle way, "You will remain here."

And she had willingly obeyed, watching as her lord rushed to the mortal world to inflict more harm on Athens and its people. But when he hadn't returned for several days to pass, she grew increasingly worried. When she tried to inquire about his disappearance to the other Gods, they did not reply. Even Hermes was silent to her and eventually, she found the reason as to why.

Callidora was horrified to witness Ares' body being placed in burial in a tomb built on Olympus.

"My Lord!" she shrieked, scrambling to reach the tomb, "My Lord, no!"

The other Gods observed her actions. Some of them looked piteous and others just snorted gruffly, glad to be away with the God of War.

She remained in the tomb for several long years, never leaving it to feed or to associate with the other Gods. She cried for as long as she could and shed tears when new were reborn. The Gods would occasionally step in to talk with her, but she would have none of it, rebuking them whenever they tried to get her out.

"This has gone on long enough, Callidora!" Zeus spat, entering the tomb. "You were created to serve the God of War!"

Callidora rose from her spot, damp with her own tears. Her body was scraggly and rough, her fur dull from lack of proper feeding. She bared her teeth at him and spoke in his mind, her bright blue eyes tinged with red.

_I WILL SERVE NONE BUT ARES!_

Zeus gestured to the corpse of his fallen son beneath the ice. "As you can see, he is dead!" he told her, sternly, "You cannot waste your existence serving a dead God! I command that you remove yourself from this tomb! The time of mourning is at an end!"

Callidora's fur bristled. She looked ready to lunge at him, her eyes wide and full of insanity. _NONE BUT THE GOD OF WAR MAY COMMAND ME!_

Lines formed around Zeus' face. "You would dare defy me?"

Callidora snarled at him.

"So be it!" Zeus shouted, kicking a torch in her direction.

The blow seared her face and she gave a fierce, canine-like howl before snarling. The flesh of her face had been completely melted away at the bone and it left one eye exposed.

_Fire? I was born of this!_

Zeus attack again; this time, he created a massive amount of electricity in the palm of his hand that developed into a lightning bolt. He launched it right at Callidora and the blow was so intense, it send the Hound of War howling over the edge of Olympus. Zeus scowled after its departure, his brow knotted. He approached the edge and noticed that the hound was still clinging uselessly with its claws, trying to hold on.

"It doesn't have to be this way, child," he told her, "Beg for forgiveness and I will spare your life."

Callidora snarled defiantly, spitting out globs of saliva on Zeus' sandals. _NEVER!_

Zeus tsked with dismay and pressed his foot against the side of her face, giving it a push. "You have been driven mad by my son's influence." he said, softly, "Farewell then, Hound of War. May the Underworld be your final resting place!"

And with that, he shoved her off of the edge.

_ZEUS! _she screamed, as she plummeted to the darkness of the River Styx.

The darkness of the Underworld swallowed her whole.

O

_Several Years Later_

Kratos marched tiredly through the flaming fires of the Underworld, determined more than ever to be freed. The specter of Athena guided him over a rocky hillside. He noticed corpses of soldiers, warriors and men of every kind alike sealed grotesquely within the hill itself.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"We are in Areopagus. The Hill of Ares," Athena explained, "Tread cautiously Spartan. There is a great hatred that has flourished here."

Kratos tried to see through the belching steam and magma, but it was difficult. He could make out stone structures built in the shape of writhing, tormented mortals. He could also make out something moving, breathing. The sound was heavy and rough to his ears. Kratos squinted into the smoke and it slowly began to clear, revealing a scraggly, furred shape curled with its back to him. It had a tail that seemed to curl on forever and wrap around the hills and structures.

"Athena, what is it?" kratos asked, stunned.

"She is Callidora, a creature born from the very fires of Hades. She was once in service to the Gods, until ruthlessly betrayed by Zeus. Her hatred has changed and turned her into this monster that you see before you." Athena explained. She looked at Kratos with a glimmer of amusement in her voice. "Much like you..."

Kratos nodded at this. Surely a creature with such ill-feelings toward the Gods would offer him aid. He raised his voice as loudly as he could. "CALLIDORA!" he shouted.

The mass of fur seemed to shift and roll before turning heavily on massive, blood-soaked paws. _The murderer of Ares...here in my prison at last..._ the aged, rasping voice of Callidora snarled. There was bitterness and loathing in her voice.

The once proud creature was changed horribly. One of her large ears was missing and covered with a scarred patch of flesh. Bones had jutted up from her arms and back. Her blue eyes were swirled with bright red and her fur was dripping with tar and blood. She looked like a horrible monstrosity compared to what she had once been. Kratos noticed the collar around her neck bearing the Mark of Ares. His eyes widened.

"The Mark of Ares?" he whispered.

Callidora raised herself high and hissed softly. _So it is you...Ghost of Sparta...welcome..._she hissed, _It is good to see you at long last. This time, you will not get away with what you have done._

"The Gods tasked me to kill Ares!" Kratos shouted at her, "I did what had to be done!"

Callidora's eyes glittered with madness. _And I will do what has to be done, Spartan..._

Athena held up her hands in a placating gesture. "The Ghost of Sparta does not seek trouble with you, Callidora," she said, gently, "Please, let him pass so that he may take his vengeance on Zeus, the same Zeus who betrayed him as he had you."

Callidora snorted. _You speak so decorously for an Olympian. How am I to know that Zeus himself had not sent him here to finish me?_

Athena smiled. "Read his mind."

Callidora snarled quietly, but she leaned down toward Kratos. The Spartan felt sick by the smell of her breath and the stench of her fur, but he remained still as she searched his eyes for something. Deception? Kratos had no reason to deceive anyone.

Callidora huffed deeply and straightened. You speak truth...

"I DO!" Kratos shouted, "Now tell me how I may cross the fiery pit so that I may slay Hades!"

Callidora looked beyond her den toward the bubbling, fiery pit that Kratos had to traverse in order to reach Hades' palace. She stared down at the mortal. _You don't. Leastwise not on your own._

"What?" Kratos spat.

Callidora lowered her head to the ground. _I will take you through the pits myself. But you must promise me something, Ghost of Sparta._

"What is it?" Kratos asked.

Callidora met his gaze. _You must kill me._

O

The fires of the pits licked at Kratos' ankles and he gripped Callidora's massive collar, holding on tightly as she galloped through, leaping from stone to stone. He frowned down at her, wanting answers for her strange request to him.

"Why do you wish to die?" he asked.

_I have lived too long in pain, Spartan, _she told him, dodging a molten lava bomb that nearly exploded, _I attempted such a task myself, but the Gods made perfectly sure that I could never take my own life. It was to be by the hand of a mortal or a God alone._

Kratos considered it. It wouldn't be too difficult to end her life. The problem with that was he couldn't kill someone who posed no threat or had even gone through to help him in his quest. It did not seem right to do so, monster or not.

_We are almost there. My son will allow you passage through the river from here on out._

"Son?"

_Yes. Phlegyas guards the bloody rivers to prevent anyone from entering them._

"You wish to die and you have a son?" Kratos demanded, as they landed on scorched land and she let him slide off of her neck. "How am I simply to take your life when you have one who would rely on your presence?"

Callidora ruffled her fur. _Phlegyas is aware of my desire to die and does not question it._

Kratos looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I simply cannot do it."

Callidora looked horrified as he started to walk away. _You would kill the one I loved and deny me release from the pain?_

"I cannot take the life of one who has suffered too much already!" Kratos spat, whirling on her, "You must die on your own terms if you will not take me to Zeus!"

Callidora stared down at him beseechingly. _I cannot! You must do it! Strike me down, please!_

Kratos read the desperation in her eyes and sighed, shutting his own. "I can't."

Callidora snarled at him, raising her haunches. _Then I will MAKE YOU!_

Kratos dodged as she roared and attempted to pounce at him. He tensed with his blades poised as she snarled and spat at him. _FIGHT ME, SPARTAN! Defend yourself!_

"Stop this now!" Kratos shouted, "I will not fight you!"

Kratos did not wish to take her life purely because she reminded him of himself. Broken, monstrous and betrayed. Surely she could have a greater purpose than simply dying here by his hand alone. She could have led him to Zeus himself.

Callidora snarled and produced a jet of flame out of her mouth, surrounding the Spartan warrior with it. He noticed that they were not directed at him whatsoever. He glared up at her. The fiery glow of her eyes and the pain that burned within them. He had caused her this. She wanted nothing but release from her suffering which was what he had strove for his entire life since the day that he had killed his family.

_RELEASE ME! _Callidora howled, rearing up to bring herself down upon him.

Kratos gave a fierce shout and seized the Blade of Olympus from his back. He charged for her and shoved the blade completely through her chest. Callidora was frozen there for a few long moments, eyes wide in apparent shock before she stared down at the blade embedded into her chest. Kratos glared up at her and she seemed to smile. He read only peace now. No hatred. No sorrow. But peace. She was finally able to rest.

Kratos pulled the blade from her body and she collapsed to the ground, seemingly smiling once more before her head fell and her eyes closed. Kratos watched the hound disappear and replace with the form of a tattered, lifeless woman. The collar around her neck seemed to snap off of its own accord. He bent down and picked it up with one hand. The Mark of Ares that was glowing bright red was now dull and blackened.

Kratos looked up beyond the clouds of the Underworld.

Athena stood at his side. "Do you see, Ghost of Sparta? See what Zeus creates and destroys?"

"Yes..." Kratos said, blood lust in his voice, "And he will pay dearly for it!"

THE END


End file.
